


[Podfic of] Disney Dream

by Flowerparrish



Category: Hazard and Somerset Series - Gregory Ashe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: Just a drabble about Ree and John taking Evie to Disney World.[00:02:19]
Relationships: Emery Hazard/John-Henry Somerset
Kudos: 1
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic of] Disney Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MorbidChibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidChibi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Disney Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190786) by [MorbidChibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidChibi/pseuds/MorbidChibi). 



> For Katrina, and also for Gregory Ashe, because I'm honored to make the first podfic in this fandom.

Audio Length: 00:02:19

Listen & Download: [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1HGX3Q-FWp9zSKuLuatVMycFUxTwWqShZ/view?usp=sharing)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha) Log in to view. 




End file.
